


His Angel (Alfie x Reader)

by bubblyani



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, Tom Hardy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: After a long day of hard work, you were greeted by the one man you were dying to see.





	His Angel (Alfie x Reader)

You always felt contented after a nice bath, and especially when you have washed your hair. When the cool water touched your scalp, you were close to feeling refreshed from head to toe. But when those long tresses managed to dry in front of the fireplace, you took the pleasure in brushing it while recalling what happened during the day at work.

As you smoothed your hair in your comfortable cotton nightgown, you were all ready to head to bed.

At least that’s what you hoped before you heard a knock on the door.

You stood up, on alert. Normally no one would knock on that door this time of night.

Except for him. _Could it be him?_ You wondered.

Moving over to the door, you knocked on it three times, waiting for the response.

Your eyes lit up when you heard three knocks in reply from the other side. Quickly opening the door, you smiled at the man you always longed to see the most.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell…” Alfie Solomons’ voice felt like musical heaven to your ears, which was quite amusing when he actually continued,

“What are you doin’ pet? Looking like an angel …am i in ‘eaven?” He said teasingly.

You laughed, wrinkling your nose, “Oh stop it…” moving over so he can enter. The wooden floors creaked as he walked in with his cane. Closing the door behind you, you leaned against it.

“Tea? ….or something stronger?” You asked, your long hair falling around your face. Alfie sighed heavily.

“ I’ve had one fuckin’ ‘orrible day pet…” he went on,”… just too tired for any drink really”

He suddenly stopped when he saw you walk over to him.

Finally standing infront of him, you slowly moved your hand up to remove his hat off his head, revealing his messy hair, which you ruffled a bit more. Alfie’s eyes fluttered as you did so, opening them slightly as you placed your hands on his broad chest, slowly removing his coat off his shoulders, dropping them on the floor. Alfie watched as your mouth parted and lips pressed together.

Taking his hands in yours, you kept them close to your chest as you tip toed and stretched yourself to place a soft kiss on the gangsters lips, inciting a reply from him. His beard tickled you as it always did, which always cheered you.

Alfie seemed like a man to be reckoned with. But with you , the gentle nature of this man surfaces. And you felt that to core whenever his tempting lips connected with yours. As he pulled away, he got lost in your hair which was around your face. Involuntarily sniffing it, he drew in a deep breath,

“Your hair pet, it smells fuckin intoxicating…” you smiled into his cheek. You adored hearing him call you ‘pet’.

“I just washed it, so count your blessings you didn’t get here before that” you smiled brightly as you joked, causing Mr. Solomons to burst out laughing. You couldn’t help it, you haven’t seen Alfie in a while.

The man made himself comfortable on the sofa, placing his walking cane on the side. Sitting next to him, you folded your legs in, snuggling close, laying your head on his chest.

“So how was your day?” You asked, taking in his scent as he started rambling on about whatever.

You didn’t understand much, cause you didn’t know a lot of the people he mentioned. The only names you had some sort of an idea ran along the lines of Shelby and Sabini.

You were not of his world, you did not care to know much either. Because none of that mattered to you. For Alfie, you were a distraction from the chaos, a comforting touch. He was always at ease around you, because in your eyes he wasn’t his job, but merely a man you cared for.

Alfie’s soft snores shook you from your train of thoughts, you giggled at the sight of his gentle sleeping figure. Caressing his cheek, you slowly moved away, to bring him a blanket.

But you managed to fall back to his arms by his firm grip on your waist, pulling you. With eyes half closed, he stroked your head, placing a kiss and inhaling the sweet scent of your hair.

“Stay with me, love” his soft voice boomed in his chest “My angel…” he let out a soft chuckle as he said so. You smiled, holding onto him tightly, grateful for another wonderful night with your Alfie the gentle giant, in your eyes only. 

 


End file.
